A MariChat One-Shot: Goodnight, Purr-incess
by EtheawkwardweirdG21
Summary: Chat Noir just visited Marinette and went home very late.
1. A MariChat One-Shot: Gnight Purr-incess

The cold, autumn breeze blew as Marinette stepped onto her balcony. 9 o'clock. Wait, 9? Already? Chat should be here by now. 'Where could that silly kitty be?' Marinette thought as she looked around for a certain cat. No luck. 'He might turn up later. Might as well enjoy the view.' Marinette sighed.

_Crash_.

"Kitty, what happened!? Are you okay?" Mari asked, concerned. "Um...hello to you too, Princess. And, I'm fine. I-uh-just slipped? Yeah, that's it." Chat responded. He really didn't want to admit that he was trying to sneak up on her. But accidentally hit the pot with his gloved hand. "Whatever, here. Take my hand. "Mari said she held out her hand for her knight in shining black leather to grab. So, he happily accepted it.

"So, how is my beautiful Purr-incess, today?" Marinette rolled her eyes at his CLAW-ful pun. (A/N: I love puns! XD) " I am fine, thank you. What about you? Why did you come late?" "Well, I guess I'm good. I kinda had some family problems...so" "Oh, sorry, kitty." Now, she regretted asking.

"Well, little lady, why don't we head down to your room, cuddle, watch a movie, and talk?" said Chat with his big, green kitty eyes, knowing she can't resist. "Fine, you win. Come on, let's go."

* Time skip 'cause author's lazy and it's bad at writing cuteness...yeah*

"Really?! Dang, you're a naughty kitty!" (What!?XD) Marinette giggled. Chat's eyes widened as he looked at Marinette's alarm clock. It read 12:30 AM. 'Is it really that late?! I better tell Marinette that I have to go. Oh, why me?' Chat thought, sad that the evening had to come to an end.

"Well, my princess, I believe that I have to go I wish I could stay, but, I am not just Chat Noir." He said. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. So, I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, Au revoir. And, je t'aime." Chat said, leaning in for a kiss. "Je t'aime, Chaton." said Marinette and she kissed Chat gently on the lips. Chat tightly tucked her into bed. "Good night, kitty." Marinette said sleepishly. "_Goodnight, purr-incess_." So, Marinette went to sleep with Chat's puns stuck in her head.

The End...

For Now


	2. A MariChat One-Shot: Gnight Purr-incess

The cold, autumn breeze blew as Marinette stepped onto her balcony. 9 o'clock. Wait, 9? Already? Chat should be here by now. 'Where could that silly kitty be?' Marinette thought as she looked around for a certain cat. No luck. 'He might turn up later. Might as well enjoy the view.' Marinette sighed.

_Crash_.

"Kitty, what happened!? Are you okay?" Mari asked, concerned. "Um...hello to you too, Princess. And, I'm fine. I-uh-just slipped? Yeah, that's it." Chat responded. He really didn't want to admit that he was trying to sneak up on her. But accidentally hit the pot with his gloved hand. "Whatever, here. Take my hand. "Mari said she held out her hand for her knight in shining black leather to grab. So, he happily accepted it.

"So, how is my beautiful Purr-incess, today?" Marinette rolled her eyes at his CLAW-ful pun. (A/N: I love puns! XD) " I am fine, thank you. What about you? Why did you come late?" "Well, I guess I'm good. I kinda had some family problems...so" "Oh, sorry, kitty." Now, she regretted asking.

"Well, little lady, why don't we head down to your room, cuddle, watch a movie, and talk?" said Chat with his big, green kitty eyes, knowing she can't resist. "Fine, you win. Come on, let's go."

* Time skip 'cause author's lazy and it's bad at writing cuteness...yeah*

"Really?! Dang, you're a naughty kitty!" (What!?XD) Marinette giggled. Chat's eyes widened as he looked at Marinette's alarm clock. It read 12:30 AM. 'Is it really that late?! I better tell Marinette that I have to go. Oh, why me?' Chat thought, sad that the evening had to come to an end.

"Well, my princess, I believe that I have to go I wish I could stay, but, I am not just Chat Noir." He said. "Oh, right. Sorry about that. So, I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, Au revoir. And, je t'aime." Chat said, leaning in for a kiss. "Je t'aime, Chaton." said Marinette and she kissed Chat gently on the lips. Chat tightly tucked her into bed. "Good night, kitty." Marinette said sleepishly. "_Goodnight, purr-incess_." So, Marinette went to sleep with Chat's puns stuck in her head.

The End...

For Now


End file.
